Avenger's tester
by Thelighteningbolt
Summary: The Avengers are going to have to get back on the team as a new challenge faces them. Even some new recruits will join the crew. THIS IS JUST A TESTER NOT A WHOLE STORY BUT I'D LOVE IT IF YOU READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)


**Alright guys, this is just a tester. I somehow managed to find this as I was clearing out some folders on my laptop. I almost definitely won't carry on with this, I just thought I'd like to share it with you :)**

**Amy x**

Nick Fury sat down, exhausted at his desk. The surface was absolutely covered with paperwork that he needed to sign, confirm and send off to whatever agency that needed his approval.

He decided to start from the top and work his way down to the bottom, so he grabbed the top folder which had the stamp saying _'PRIVATE' _on the front with red ink and started flicking through.

A gasp escaped his lips as he read.

"Impossible," he whispered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. This was big, bigger than any of them had encountered before.

He suddenly felt someone breathing down his neck, and he spun around in combat position, but nobody was there.

"Natasha," Fury called out in a warning voice, "Show yourself, I thought you promised not to sneak up on people, it could get you killed."

"And what do you mean by that, Nick Fury?" Natasha said from behind the desk, making him jump.

"What would you do if I spun around and shot you? Eh? Now leave me alone, this is a big case right here! We might need to get the Avengers on the team again! We may even need more recruits..."

"Oh Nicolas," Natasha smirked, "We've already saved the world once, you ask of us too much, and anyway, I don't know about the others but Bruce is going to be hard to persuade again, isn't he?"

Nick Fury hesitated. He knew that Bruce was pretty reluctant when they were trying to recruit him for the first time.

"I'm sure he'll see sense, I think he's changed since we went against Loki." Fury said.

"If you say so," Natasha said, wondering around the room smiling to herself.

"Look, do you want to see the case, or do you want to stand there grinning to yourself like a Cheshire cat?"

Natasha's face fell and she composed herself.

"Sorry sir, I'm a little distracted today,"

Nick Fury nodded with approval and carried on, walking slowly around the room.

"We have a new enemy," Fury said boldly.

"What do you mean sir?" Natasha said, tilting her head to one side.

"The Avatar is his name,"

Fury smacked the file on the desk, which had the page spread wide open so Natasha could see. She peered over to have a read, and her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"So, these MI7 lot, have found out that a man who calls himself, the Avatar, created a poison that makes the victim do whatever he wants them to do, and after a few hours, the victim dies?"

"Correct, Miss Romanova,"

"And you want us to find out where he is, and take the poison into a safe, contained environment?"

"Yes Miss Romanova,"

"Right," Natasha said slowly, "What do you suppose we do?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

New York City. A capital full of money, business, and wealth. Well, for him anyway.

Tony Stark grabbed a Martini from the cool cupboard and poured it into a crystal glass, and admired the view from the living room side window.

"Honey!" Pepper called from downstairs, "You've got some visitors!"

"All right! Bring 'em up!" He called back.

He heard footsteps coming up the marble staircase, but no voices.

"Wow, this must mean business!" Stark said to himself.

When they came around the corner, Stark turned around and was shocked to see, Nick Fury, Black Widow aka Natasha Romanova, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, a tall man with glasses and brown hair, and a young pretty brunette with a black gymnast leotard.

"Hello to you my friends," Tony Stark smiled, "Welcome to my mansion! Any drinks? Vodka? Martini?"

"No thanks, Stark," Nick Fury said.

"Whatever," Tony shrugged and lead them to three very large sofas.

They all sat down and Tony waited for them to make themselves comfortable before he started speaking.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nick Fury cleared his throat.

"We've got a problem." Natasha cut in bluntly.

Stark raised his eyebrow and started swirling the ice in his glass.

"I'm afraid you're going to be more specific then that..."

"We've got a new enemy," the brown haired man with glasses said, "and we need to get the Avengers back on the team."

Stark sauntered around the room, and then took another swig from his glass.

"And who are you may I ask?"

"Peter Parker," he said, bluntly, "And I believe you're Tony Stark, am I correct?"

Tony spread his arms out in an embracing gesture.

"Indeed I am," Tony smirked, "And what's so special about you?

Peter turned slightly red.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Fury said, immediately noticing some tension, "Tony, I think you need to read this."

Fury slapped a file on the glass table in front of them.


End file.
